Intelligence Information Reports
Definition Intelligence Information Reports (IIR) are FBI IIRs are also the primary means by which the ODNI monitors and measures the FBI’s intelligence reporting performance. FIGs disseminate IIRs.Known as "direct dissemination," this is a transformation of a post-9/11 FBI policy that centralized IIR dissemination from headquarters. "In 2010, the FBI continued to adjust its intelligence dissemination practices. During the early years of the FBI Directorate of Intelligence, intelligence reporting was prepared by the Field Intelligence Groups in each of the FBI's Field Offices, and was then sent to FBI Headquarters in Washington, D.C., for review and editing prior to dissemination. This was necessary to ensure consistency and quality in the raw reporting that the FBI provided to other parts of the Federal Government, as well as to its State, local, tribal, and foreign partners. However, in 2009 the Bureau determined that its raw intelligence reporting had reached a state of maturity that justified direct dissemination of intelligence reporting. The FBI accelerated its original timetable and, in March 2010, authorized all 56 field offices to directly disseminate most intelligence information reports (IIRs) to its Intelligence Community and law enforcement partners. While the FBI continues to disseminate its analytic intelligence reports centrally, a new dissemination team was added to the Directorate of Intelligence to improve efficiencies in sharing analytic intelligence with its partners and customers." See Federal Bureau of Investigation, FBI Information Sharing Report, 2010, at 3 (full-text). These reports are formatted as teletype messages and shared electronically with the law enforcement and intelligence communities. The intelligence in IIRs must be new, detailed, authoritative, and of interest. IIRs must also respect the right of U.S. persons to participate in constitutionally protected activities. They may not be based solely on the exercise of First Amendment protected activities, or on the race, ethnicity, national origin, or religion of the subject. Threats should be reported via IIR only if the information is sufficiently detailed and reliable to serve as a basis for preventive action. IIRs must conform to these specifications: * New: The information contained in the IIR must not have been previously reported by the same source, open source, or be well-known and assumed as fact by the Intelligence or Law Enforcement Communities; * Detailed: The IIR should answer who, what, where, when, why, and how events in the IIR were attributed to or occurred. All six need not necessarily be included, but the totality of information should provide recipients with enough information to actually use the intelligence (i.e. it should be actionable); * Authoritative: An IIR is authoritative if its source (or sources) could credibly have access to the information presented. The source's access need not be confirmed, but the standard is whether the source could be in a position to have learned the intelligence that the IIR contains; * Of Interest: The IIR must address at least one FBI National or Field Office Collection Requirement; and * U.S. Persons: Any U.S. Person named in the IIR should meet the following standards: ** The FBI has an open investigation on the individual or there is an indication or allegation that the person has engaged (or will engage) in criminal activity or a threat to national security; ** The IIR would be devoid of analytic/actionable value if the name were excluded and the IIR will assist the recipient agency in conducting a lawful criminal or intelligence investigation or will assist the recipient agency in the performance of any of its authorized functions. The agency emphasizes that the information in IIRs must not be "based solely on the exercise of First Amendment protected activities, or on the race, ethnicity, national origin, or religion of the subject."FBI Information Sharing Report, at 21. In 2010, the FBI produced over 25,000 IIRs, which included counterintelligence, counterterrorism, and criminal information as well as information related to cyber issues and weapons of mass destruction.Id. at 22. References Source * Federal Bureau of Investigation, FBI Information Sharing Report 2010 (full-text). * The Federal Bureau of Investigation and Terrorism Investigations, at 16. Category:Data Category:Security Category:Criminal Category:Definition